1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an on-hold activity selection device and method that enables a party using a communications system to choose one of a plurality of on-hold activities while being in an on-hold condition on the communications system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional communications systems, such as conventional telephone systems, provide convenient on-hold features where a first party may place a second party on-hold while the first party performs other tasks such as searching for or developing information requested by the second party. Also, automatic answering devices are used by businesses (mail order houses, for example) that often place a calling party on-hold until an operator becomes available to interact with the calling party. Thus, calling parties are forced to wait for a period of time for an operator to become available. The wait time may cause the calling parties inconvenience which may result in the calling party abandoning their call. Accordingly, new technology is required to alleviate the wait time inconvenience of calling parties.
The invention provides an on-hold activity selection device and method that permits a party placed on hold to select from a repertoire of activities that may include listening to music, news, sports, playing video games or other entertaining and/or informative activities while being placed on-hold. When the on-hold condition is detected, the on-hold activity selection device provides the on-hold party with a menu from which the on-hold party may choose one of a plurality of entertaining and/or informative activities in which to be involved during an on-hold period. While the call is placed on-hold, the on-hold activity selection device monitors the communication link between the communicating parties to determine whether the on-hold condition is removed. When the on-hold condition is removed, the on-hold activity selection device may pause the activities so that the communicating parties may continue the communication. Information indicating the current status of the on-hold activity (such as a place holder, if appropriate) may be stored in memory so that the on-hold activity may be resumed at a later time (e.g., when placed on-hold again) without repeating itself.